The Paopu Fruit
by kiyoshi-wheeler
Summary: [ sora.kairi ] When Sora and Kairi share the legendary fruit together, they soon realize how it can work it's magic. [ fluff alert ]


**Authoress Notes: **

Aaaah! Another paopu fruit one-shot story thing, I'm sure you've all seen enough, but, I'm making a contribution. : D Anyway. This is Sokai, obviously. Pure fluffy stuff, bit drabbleish but I think I'm incapable of writing drabble. Even when I explain things in my notes, they're long. OH WELL.

Go, read and review.

**

* * *

**

**The Paopu Fruit  
**  
**O**n_e_-sh**ot**

**Sora x Kairi** _fluff_

♥

* * *

It was a warm and lazy day on Destiny Islands – everyone was either dozing off at home or wandering off somewhere. There were a few kids and their parents swimming, some lazily sat on the pier and talked and ate ice-cream, and others just sat in the cool of home. Everything was starting to tone down towards the end of summer, the dread of school coming back. 

Idly lounging on the shore, Sora stretched like a cat dozing in the sun. Dressed in simple shorts and a t-shirt, he closed his eyes and rolled over on his belly, feeling the soft sea-foam tickle his cheeks. Ruffling his hair, he lifted up on his knees and sighed, splashing a hand in the water. "Summer isn't supposed to be boring."

"But it always is."

Nearly jumping out of his skin, Sora whipped around. "Oh, Kairi."

"Getcha' every time," the auburn-haired female said with a sing-song tone, plopping down next to him. No shoes, Kairi slipped her feet into the water, sighing at the cool feel. "It sure is hot out here."

"Yeah. I thought about swimming, but I got lazy," Sora mentioned with a yawn, laying back and cradling his head in his hands. Ever since he and Riku returned home, things sure had quieted down. "I probably will later though."

It was quiet for a while, and then Kairi spoke up. "I brought us something to snack on," she stated with a small hum, pulling something out of her knapsack. "Look! I found it yesterday."

"Ah! A paopu fruit," Sora stated with glee. The sweet, juicy taste of he star-shaped fruit was delightful.

"I figured we could share it. It's too big for me," Kairi suggested with an innocent shrug, starting to tear it in half. Sora waited, but then his thoughts drifted to one day, a long time ago – a year, maybe – when Riku had thrown him a paopu fruit, stating that

_"The two souls become intertwined - no matter what."  
_  
Sora swallowed, watching Kairi's delicate finger gently pull it apart evenly. Her shoulder length hair blew lightly against her peach compression, sapphire eyes sparkling like gems. Her matured body was adorned in a light-pink cotton dress, sandals left forgotten at her home. Such a simple beauty, but she was. It was hard for Sora to look away.

"Here you go!" she said with a smile, handing him half.

"A-Ah, thanks." He took it in his hands, staring down at it.

'_I'm always with you too.' _

'_This is real …'_

He closed his eyes. Shoving his memories and feelings for Kairi to the side, he smiled and bit into the fruit when she did. They both chewed it, chuckling as streams of its sweet juice trickled down their chins. The clear ocean licked the warm sand, the jewel-like sun hanging with beaming pride in the sky. The sound of children's laughter hung in the sapphire blanket above.

It was a beautiful day, and Sora shared it with a beautiful person.

The fruit between the two was finished and they both lay on the sand, laughing. "I wonder why the legend says that the fruit brings two people together, or intertwines them, or what not."

"I don't know," Kairi stated with a smile, eyes half open as she stared at the endless sky. "I guess it was just myth! But, we are eating it together – maybe that's what it was?" Kairi closed her eyes with a deep sigh.

"Who knows," Sora said with a yawn, and then closed his eyes. That's the last thing he remembered before he dozed off into a warm sleep.

* * *

♥

* * *

Walking on the beach wasn't that interesting unless you had friends to walk with, so, bored and annoyed, Riku went out to look for his, which were probably out somewhere together. "Those two are inseparable," he grumbled, aquamarine eyes glinting with the sun. 

Walking off the pier and looking around on the beach, he spotted the two and stopped in his tracks, a smirk on his face. Sora was lying on his side, Kairi cuddled up next to him, her head against his chest as the brunette's arms wrapped around her delicate shoulders. They both dozed soundlessly. Riku's eyes looked around, and he caught the sight of something. A leaf, green, contrasting with the white-washed sand.

Dipping down, he picked up the leaf and smirked. Eyes lifting to the paopu tree that hung over a jutting piece of land, he threw the leaf to the side as it landed near the two. "I knew it," he whispered with a smile, and sat down, waiting for the two **lovebirds** to wake up.

**

* * *

**

**Authoress Notes:**

Awwwww. That's all I have to say. I have a paranoid feeling I spelt 'paopu' fruit wrong, but oh well. I'm sure tons of these were made, but, I threw in my two cents. (throws in two cents) First Sokai written, and I like it. Press that button down there - yeah. The one. You know you want to. ; )

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

Kingdom Hearts (c) **Square Enix**

**

* * *

**


End file.
